Gran Turismo Police Department
The Gran Turismo Police Department (often shortened to GTPD) is a fictional police department in the Gran Turismo universe. They have an enormous budget, being able to afford supercars such as the Lamborghini Aventador, or even full-blown racecars like the Chevrolet Corvette Gr.3. They take up a role akin (but not similar) to Interpol. History The Gran Turismo Police Department was founded in 1997, when illegal street racing had just began to ramp up. They were initially a task force that aided various police departments across the United States of America. Although they were small, their fleet was fast enough to keep up with the modifed vehicles of the time. However, with a limited budget, they weren't able to adapt to the street racer's new tactics in response to the GTPD. In 2000, the Gran Turismo Police Department had gotten funding and jurisdiction from various Japanese cities, and the department had expanded to Japan to combat the ever-prevalent street racing on the small continent. Various manufacters, such as Nissan and Toyota had donated some of their vehicles to the GTPD, including the Nissan Skyline R34, Toyota Supra, Subaru Impreza, Mitsubishi Evolution VI and various SUV's for transport purposes. Once 2002 had begun, American manufacturers had also taken note of the GTPD, and Chevrolet also donated 2 Chevrolet Corvette C5's, several Chevrolet Camaro's and a respectible amount of their various civilian vehicles. One of the Corvette's was made an interceptor, and the other was made into a detective car, before also being re-purposed back into an interceptor the next year. A few months later, the GTPD had become a fierce force within Japan and America, assisting various police departments and being known as the "department that will catch you with any means necessary". Ford, not wanting to be outdone by Chevrolet, and just like the other manufacturers before it, donated some of their flagship cars to the GTPD; a single Ford GT. 6 Ford Mustangs (and 2 Mustang SVT's), 5 Ford F-150 SVT Lightning's, many SUV's and an unknown prototype which was eventually returned to the hands of Ford. In 2003, the GTPD had received permission from the city of Andalusia, Spain, to assist their unimpressive police department in chases. Along with that, they had also proposed a deal to the independent department; they would host a twice-a-year competition known as the Sierra Time Rally, and have their flagship police vehicle be the official pace car of the event. This event proved to be wildly popular with residents all over Europe, as it was located at a popular road circling a lake, and was officially sanctioned by the now-famous GTPD. This event would continue for years to come, with some manufacturers even treating the event in a similar manner to the Nurburgring. In the years that followed, manufacturers all over the world began to officially endorse their cars being used by the Gran Turismo Police Department, but not donated directly to them unlike in previous years. Thanks to the department's sizable budget, however, acquiring these cars proved a non-issue. They slowly began to acquire popular cars, such as the Lamborghini Murcielago, Ferrari F430 (and Spyder models), Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1 and the Nissan GTR R35. Fleet The fleet of the GTPD varies wildly; they range from simple SUV's such as the Toyota RAV-4, to wild low-number supercars such as the Lamborghini Veneno. The GTPD is known to possess race cars, but they are very rare to see being used outside of the Sierra Time Rally. The amount of vehicles the department has is unknown, but is believed to be in excess of over 500 vehicles combined across the globe; The vast majority of the vehicles are interceptors, as the GTPD is a supplementary police department that mainly engages in pursuits. Abandoned cars are commonly scouted, repaired and put into service within the GTPD. Trivia * The GTPD is not publicly owned: it is a privately owned ''company, ''officially recongized as a police department worldwide. * The GTPD's budget is known to be in excess of over $10,000,000 yearly, but is given subsidies by rewards from police departments all over the world depending on their performance record across a 6 month time span.